Xtremeshipping English
by Gis-Hidaka
Summary: This is the story about how things happen between Yugi D. Hidaka and Yuiichi Sugaya Xtremeshipping . They are 12 short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Corridor Rumors**

The first time that Yugi D. heard about the Sugaya brothers was through a comment at school from her classmates. It was like since that moment, wherever she was, people couldn't help but tell a new rumor, especially coming from their fans, who used to exaggerate when it was about them.

It was said, that since the third day of being the new students on 'DominoX highschool', they were more popular than any other guy, and not just because of their unbeatable records in tag duels; Yuuichi, the youngest of them, also was known for being high-level in sports classes. Despite his small stature, he especially stood out in basketball; while Kentarou was a student of high performance, with more intellectual air.

But besides that, there was a tragic family history, which caused much speculation. No one knew, with certainty, the whereabouts of their parents, but that the brothers had a great fortune they inherited from them. Rumors had come inevitably from their old school and said that there was a third little sister, which was sent to an institute for children with mental health problems, years ago. Nobody knew why, but since they never mentioned the subject, soon there began to emerge shameless and cruel versions. They said that Yuiichi had aggression problems, and had mistreated his younger sister, causing lifelong consequences to her.

-Did you know that, actually, there are three Sugaya siblings?- -Misao, the youngest, was hospitalized in a psychiatric hospital because of her madness- -They never talk about it- -I heard that Yuuichi Sugaya hit a dozen boys at his old school- -They had lots of troubles, so his parents had no choice but to abandon them- -Did you know that the parents of the 'unbeatable duo' committed suicide?- -In fact nobody knows what happened to them- -I knew that the brothers beat the smaller sister and because of that, she became mad- -Yuiichi Sugaya is not the guy that everyone thinks- -He mistreated his sister- -She hates him-.

Each had their own opinion on what to believe, and no one avoided the issue. The first weeks of school were devoted to the corridor rumors.

Yet, no one dared touch the topic out loud with them, and most of the superficial girls were determined to be part of the fanclubs for the most popular students DominoX school. Their arrival seemed to start a fan war and the most involved was Christina, who, besides being known as one of the best and most beautiful duelists of the school, was one of the classmates, friend and biggest fan of Yuuichi Sugaya.


	2. Chapter 2

**The protagonists**

Yugi D. was rehearsing hour by hour, day by day, and week by week. Obtaining the leading role for the play "Valentina", based on one of her favorite books and the only love story that actually made her feel something, was one of her biggest desires and amazingly enough, it was going to be considered as the next project in the theater club. The competition was tough and at the end, the role was disputed between the seven girls of the club until the professor assigned it to Yugi D. It was one of the most satisfying moments in her life. That day, a new member joined the club. It was Yuiichi Sugaya.

Neither the twelve members nor the teacher in charge of the club could hide their surprise, but didn't reject his application at all. Any new member was one point in favor for the club.

The boy showed from the beginning that he was very serious and quiet, and wore a displeased expression on his face. He didn't talk to or look at anyone other than the boys that were auditioning for the roles in the proposed play. He gave everyone the impression of a rough boy who was obligated to take part in it. It was finally the time to choose the main roles when the teacher proposed Yuiichi to audition for the role of Valentina's lover since none of the other boys had the talent needed to deserve it.

Yuiichi seemed more upset after hearing the offer, but he didn't refuse at all. Actually, his performance was very convincing, the best the teacher had seen that day. The decision was obvious.

The teacher started to dispatch the students while announcing that the official results would be published first thing in the morning the next day.

The first one to leave in a hurry was Yuiichi. It was normal to think that he definitely didn't want to be there.

While the other girls of the club were telling Yugi D. how lucky she would be if Yuiichi was the one that got the role of her lover, Yugi D. couldn't hide the anger that she was feeling in that moment. The girls asked her what was wrong but she couldn't reply. She should be happy for obtaining the role she wanted all along, so she didn't want to sound ungrateful.

The truth was, she felt all this was an insult. For a guy with popularity and an obvious vanity to even dare look at others in the face or give any grateful words for having the honor of auditioning for a big role on his first day in the club, and for obtaining it that easily, plus all the rumors about him just couldn't be something pleasant. Yugi D. thought an injustice had been made; furthermore, if the so called Yuiichi managed to get chosen, that would imply having to work many hours with him until the festival week of the school when the play would be performed for the first time.

The next day the announcement was made, and it didn't surprise anyone in the club that Yuiichi Sugaya would be the protagonist. The same couldn't be said about the rest of the students of the school. There was a big commotion among his fans. The news reached the ears of Christina, who with her friends and the other fans, did everything possible to find out what the play was all about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rehearsal after school**

Once inside the club, the members started working on the play. There was only 7 days to get everything ready. The chosen actors were doing their part by practicing the script while the others worked on the set design, wardrobe and other technical details.  
Yugi D. couldn't stand the idea of having to work with that guy and what's worse, the teacher ordered them to start rehearsing together right away from that moment because most of the scenes were dialogs between the two.

It was Yugi D. who approached Yuiichi without being shy at all. She stood there in front, staring at him while he was there head bowed all the time. Like when he joined the club. He finally raised his head to take a look at her.  
He thought she looked like a girl with a very childish appearance but it drew his attention to see a displeased expression on her face because he was not used to see girls looking at him that way. He took a while to introduce himself so D. was the one who broke the silence first.

Yugi D. looked at him. "Listen, I want you to know that since we are going to work together in this the whole week I'm not going to tolerate you treating me as one more of your stupid fan girls. What I desire the most is this play to be magnificence. I worked very hard to get this role and you are not going to ruin it for me! Understand?"

Yuiichi looked cross "I never imagined a girl with your appearance would have such a coarse personality and be not very welcoming. I'm the new guy after all."

Yugi D. ignored him "I don't care what you are, I repeat, all I care about is this play to be a success. I don't want to be your friend or get along with you, neither you treat me like one of those stupid girls with low self esteem that would die for even being able to remove the fuzz of your jacket. Just limit yourself to read your lines, okay?"

"Such a rude girl. It's not that I'm interested in being your friend. I'm just trying to get along with my partner." He rolled his eyes.

"That's fine by me. Let's do it."

"Wow..." He whispered.

"You got something to say?" Yugi D. looked back at him. He just shrugs.

It was obvious that they started with the wrong foot and that's how a curios relationship started between them. They met up many times to rehearse for the play after school in the classrooms that they agreed upon. Their relationship wasn't very pleasant. Every time it looked like the other could hold back less when they started arguing. They were like children, fighting over the most insignificant things and it seemed obvious that they didn't want to keep working together. It was harder for Yuiichi to deal with Yugi D.'s personality, because he was not used to argue with a girl all the time, especially when she just misunderstood him, but having him correct her only made everything worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Threats**

It was the third rehearsal day already and this time they would met at Yuiichi's classroom for the first time. Once there he asked her if she read that there was a scene where they had to kiss. She nodded and said that there was acting techniques to make it look real and that if he wouldn't have been acting like an idiot and payed attention in class he would know that too. She decided to teach him. Yuiichi followed her instructions with an annoyed look in his eyes just before they were interrupted by someone that entered the classroom. It was Christina who caught them unaware.

Her startled expression became obvious as she realized how close Yugi D. and Yuiichi were to each other. Christina asked them what it was all about. Then she confirmed the identity of Yugi D. Hidaka, the girl who was putting a possible relationship between her and Yuiichi in risk or, at least that's how she saw it.

When everything was over, they went home. Christina went with Yuiichi, giving Yugi D. an unpleasant feeling that D. saw as a something foolish and not worth it to face up.

That was a very tiresome week for the little actress. There was this time when a girl tried to injure Yugi D. in a volleyball match but with no luck. Another day, Christina with the support of her friends talked with D. to try to convince her to quit the play but she stood firm and stated that she was only interested in her role and that she hated Yuiichi Sugaya. It seemed like they were going to leave her alone this time but that was not the case. After school a group of girls rushed toward Yugi D. one more time to try to convince her to quit the play. Fortunately, Yuiichi witnessed it. There was a discussion for a few minutes and at the end he said that Yugi D. meant nothing to him. She didn't look surprised but deep inside she was feeling a little unease for hearing such harsh words coming from the person who she has spent most of the time with lately. When the girls finally left, Yuiichi tried to apologize but he felt too embarrassed to do it so, he just tried to avoid the topic. Yugi D. didn't show herself vulnerable and went alone to her house after Yuiichi asked her if he could walk her home.

In the afternoon Yugi D. was depressed at home; which made her mom be worried.

The next day, Yuiichi tried to apologize again. He went to her classroom when the classes were not over, yet so he waited. The boys were surprised and the girls that liked Yuiichi were all excited. They were telling Yugi D. how lucky she was but she replied in a sarcastic tone "You don't know what your missin'".

Finally, only the two remained. Yuiichi entered into the classroom. Yugi stayed at desk. An uncomfortable silence filled the room and both decided to talk at the same time. It was Yuiichi who stopped talking first.

"Yuiichi. I don't want to hear another word from you that doesn't come from the script. As far as I'm concerned, we got nothing to talk about. You don't mean anything to me either." She looked pissed.

Yuiichi looked at her " ..." saying nothing.

Yugi D. ignored him "Just say your line now so we can finish all this soon. The play is in three days."

When they finished both were satisfied with their acting. It even looked like they forgot that they hated each other, so Yuiichi thought it was a good moment to ask her once again to walk her home but, she declined. But, he insisted on asking her to rehearse at his house one last time. She declined him again.

Her stubbornness obviously upset him and they started to argue once again.

The next day everyone in the club were surprised to see that Yugi D. was missing. "She's probably just sick. Why do they make such a racket about it?" Yuiichi thought but his attitude changed when Christina entered into the room followed by other fangirls to watch his rehearsal and go home with him. She looked very suspicious, specially after hearing a comment from her when he told them the play would be in two days.

Christina thought for a moment " Hmm, I wonder if a person can survive trapped for two days?"

He didn't take it lightly and asked those girls aggressively what they did with Yugi D.. They got scared and confessed. The five girls kept her locked in the pool area for an hour and a half. He decided to go rescue her while being chased by those girls. Yuiichi released Yugi D. so she can unleash her anger against Christina but, he stopped her.

Christina laughed "What? Are you going to challenge me to a duel, you amateur?"

:This has nothing to do with cards. This is between my fist and your face!" Yuiichi held her back from doing any damage to Christina.

Yuiichi looked outraged "What's going on? What the hell were you trying to do?"

"Yuiichi, please don't be upset! We just wanted to..." Started on of the fangirls. It was finished by another. "Christina told us that she was seducing you and we can't allow her to..."

Are you idiots! Let's get this straight once and for all! I'm not interested in this stupid guy! We don't even get along well!" yelled D. at the girls.

"Enough! I got the solution for your little conflict. I won't take part in the play. I'm out!" Yuiichi left feeling very angry and upset.

After these words he went away very angry still followed by his fangirls who thought he did it for them.


	5. Chapter 5

**The visit**

The next day when the news were known, everyone in the club got upset but they couldn't convince Yuiichi to come back. The last rehearsal took place in the afternoon but with a substitute in Yuiichi's place which obviously wasn't the same.

Yugi D. was more serious than usual. She was convinced that having him quit the play was way worse than having to act with him, especially after working together for so many hours. She was really mad and she had to do something about it.

After the last rehearsal she decided to go visit Yuiichi. You could notice the house belonged to a very wealthy family like the rumors said. She knocked on the door and it was Kentarou, Yuiichi's big brother and duel partner who answered.

"I need to see Yuiichi."

"What a surprise. Are you... Hidaka, second year of school, right?" Kentarou smiled.

Yugi D. looked slightly frustrated: Is Yuiichi at home?" She asked cutting to the chase.

"Hey, hey, take it easy. What's the hurry? Of course, he's upstairs. You can come into the living room if you want to. I'll tell him you are here." He turned to go get him.

"Thanks." She said.

Yuiichi took a few minutes to come and was surprised to see Yugi D. at home wearing different clothes than the usual school uniform.

Yuiichi laughed "Wow! What a style to dress. I didn't know it was Halloween tonight."

Yugi D. glared at him "Quit joking around!" She yelled "I didn't come here to argue with you."

He raised his eyebrow "What are you here for then?"

"I came here to ask you to not quit the play. We need you." She crossed her arms. 

Yuiichi shook his head "Sorry but I've made my decision."

She looked angry "But why? WHY? Did you forget all our effort we put into this, dammit? I know this is not so important for you but it's for all the guys that put in their blood, sweat and tears to make this play a success. I know it's useless to tell you how important is this all for me because I mean nothing for you and that you hate to play that role with me but why are you running away now? Why? After all this... I don't get it!" She was yelling at him. Looking like she was about to cry.

"I though you said you didn't want to argue with me."

Yugi D. was furious "Just answer me! Why are you doing this to me? You just confirm what I suspected. You are nothing more than a..."

Yuiichi was frustrated "I did it for your own good! I can't let anything bad happen to you because of me. Those girls are insane and won't stop that easily and if something ever happens to you I won't be able to forgive myself. Think about it, D. We have a scene with a kiss. You know what that means?"

Yugi D. was silent.

"Go home now. Better leave everything the way it is."

In that moment, Yuiichi was more nervous than usual. He was being honest for once with Yugi D.. She remained speechless but still with an angry expression. Suddenly Kentarou entered the living room.  
"Geesh, Yuiichi. I can't believe you finally entered that theater club! I'm so proud of you, little brother." He was having a lot of fun teasing Yuiichi.

"Actually I quit it. It's not my thing."

He raised his eyebrows "You really quit it? Did embarrassment get the best of you?" Kentarou asked.

Yuiichi looked furious "Shut up."

Kentarou held his hands up defensively. "Ok, ok... I'm sorry. I just remembered someone too embarrassed to show his artistic side but I guess I'm mistaken the guy, see ya. Nice to meet you, D." He turned and left.

In that moment Yugi D. understood why Yuiichi always acted like that. He was used to be seen as a popular guy, expert in sports and duels.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Wait a minute! You did want to participate. Now I get it. Are you embarrassed of your talent?"

Yuiichi rolled his eyes "T-That's not it. Ignore him. He's just trying to… annoy me".

Yugi D. crossed her arms. "I think this is the first time I hear you hesitate. I think you are not honest most of the time."

"..."

She ignored his silence "Whatever, I still think you are an idiot. If your reason to quit your goal is to protect me then it's nonsense. We are just partners working for a school project, nothing more. Don't think I'm a weak girl. I told you I'm not like all the others."

"That's true. You are not like the others but still... I won't take part of it and these are my last words."

Yugi D. got furious when she heard him being so stubborn and abruptly left Yuiichi's house.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Duel**

Next day the whole school was excited because of the opening day of the summer festival. At the Theater Club, everyone seemed to be more nervous than ever. Most of them still didn't get over the idea of someone else replacing Yuiichi.

Yuiichi went to school with a sad look on his face. It was the most honest look he had those days. The girls surrounding him didn't pay attention to his mood. They were more interested in taking pictures with him. They finally left him alone because everyone was very busy. The festival was opened already and the play was going to start in the next hour.

Yuiichi went to the least occupied part of the schoolyard to be alone. He really wanted to act in the play. It was hard decision to make.

Suddenly his loneliness was interrupted by the sound of a very familiar voice and a Duel Disk was thrown at him. He was surprised to see Yugi D. dressed for the play and a Duel Disk on her arm.

Yuiichi: What's this all about?

Yugi D.: Are you an idiot? I am challenging you to a duel! Let's see who's better and if I deserve to be protected by someone like you!

Yuiichi: You just won't give up, will you? This is ridiculous. You know you can't beat me. You are an amateur.

Yugi D.: Are you scared of being beaten by a girl, Yuiichi Sugaya? Let's see who's stronger!

Yuiichi: This is foolish... but I'll play along. It's not my style to turn down a duel. *smirks*

Yugi D.: Listen Yuiichi. If I win you'll take part in the play with no excuses!

Yuiichi: Ha! That's ok but if I win you'll do as I say for the rest of the day, you hear me?

Yugi D.: Predictable and self-centered... that's so typical of you. Fine, I accept.

**-DUEL!-**

It was an intense duel from the beginning. Yuiichi was in the lead most of the time showing off his deck formed by earth attribute monsters, the warrior and beast type, and some spells to strengthen the attack power of his monsters. Yugi D. wasn't able to increase her offensive power; on the contrary all she could do was to keep her defense with facedown cards or monsters with high defense points. It seemed Yuiichi started to forget he was dueling a girl because his attacks started to get rougher every time. He caused some damage to her life points but she wouldn't give up. Luck was with Yugi D. because she got hold of very useful spell cards like "Monster Reborn", "Dark Hole" and "Raigeki." But that wasn't enough to win this duel. The life points were 3200/500 with Yuiichi on the lead. Yugi D. then managed to get the card she wanted. It was a strategy that even Yuiichi didn't expect. Yugi D. sacrificed all her monsters to summon her triumph card, a very powerful swordsman that he has only seen in his big brother's deck. The tables turned in Yugi D.'s favor in the last minute. With another unexpected but simple maneuver, she finally managed to win.

Yuiichi couldn't believe it. Neither could, those who were there, watching the duel. The rumor about a girl defeating one of the best duelists in school didn't take long to spread all over the hallways and became one of the juiciest gossip from the first day of the summer festival. Yuiichi couldn't hide his anger. Yugi D. had used one of the many strategies that his big brother always used to win against him. But at the same time he was relieved. The price he had to pay for his defeat, was to act in the play that meant a lot for both of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**His feelings**

There was only 30 minutes left before the theater started the play. The protagonists didn't have time for a final rehearsal so while Yuiichi was changing his clothes, Yugi D. was giving him some final advice. There was only 10 minutes left and Yuiichi was worried that he still didn't know how to make the fake kiss look real. Yugi D, starting to get upset, told Yuiichi to remember their rehearsals, but it was too late, everyone had to go to their place. The last moments of preparation were very funny to Yuuichi. Even though he was watching Yugi D.'s nervousness, everyone running around, and even being aware that he didn't know all his lines, he was very calm.

The play started with some of the secondary characters. Hearing the clapping and laughter of the public made those who hadn't appeared on the stage yet, relax a little. Finally it was Yuiichi's turn. As soon as he stepped onto the stage first, all of the girls in the audience gave him a standing ovation. It made him feel comfortable since he was always the focus of attention in his duels. Yugi D. face palmed thinking he was as vain as they come.

Finally Yugi D.'s first scene came. She was nervous but managed to hide it and acted very well without mixing up her lines. There was a moment where Yuiichi started to make up his own lines making Yugi D. want to kill him because she was not good at doing that. The play continued, going very well. When the dance scene started, the female audience showed their displeasure by making faces. It was the first scene where "Michael" (played by Yuiichi) and "Valentina" (played by Yugi D.) held hands as lovers. Both showed some clumsiness in their moves. Yuiichi forgot some of his dance steps and Yugi D. was close for exploding from anger and nervousness. By the end of the scene, the audience was howling with laughter.

Finally, the kiss scene arrived. Valentina had to wake up on the stage, all alone, looking for her lover, who appeared from behind a door. The audience was in complete silence. The lines were perfectly said. Yuiichi and Yugi D. were both too focused on doing a great performance than on what was going to happen later. The lights started to dim. The protagonists finished their lines and the moment of the kiss had arrived. Yugi D. wanted to tell Yuiichi that he was in the wrong position. Yuiichi started to hesitate, worried about how he was going to do it. Minutes passed and the atmosphere turned tense and confusing. Yuiichi had no other choice but to kiss her.

The silence was longer than expected. The kiss looked so sweet. Some of the girls started to complain but the play continued. Yugi D. couldn't hide her surprise and anger in that moment. Her face was red as a tomato but she turned her back to the audience and kept saying her lines. The moment the theater curtain fell, it was a big relieve for her. Yuiichi remained silent not knowing what to say or think. They couldn't look each other in the face and the other actors had to remove them from the stage to continue the play.

In spite of all the hitches, everything ended well and everyone was happy about it.

The first day of the festival came to an end and everyone was about to go home. Gis came to pick up her daughter and gave her a big hug. Not helping the situation, Gis said celebrated, out loud, that her daughter had her first kiss. Yuiichi, who was walking by, heard it all. Atayami was looking at Yugi D. with puppy eyes because she didn't tell them that she was going to do. When Yuiichi came close, Atayami looked at him with distrust while Gis was teasing Yugi D. about him with a bothersome smile. Yugi D. not wanting to turn around and face him, begged her mom to go home.

Yuiichi was disappointed not being able to say anything to her. Soon enough he was surrounded by fangirls that were congratulating him for his excellent performance. They asked him for pictures and gave him their telephone numbers.

Once he was home, Yuiichi was more thoughtful than ever. He never thought he would feel anything for such a rude and annoying girl. He touched his own lips and once again, looked at the ceiling of his house and remembered everything that happened during the rehearsals. How they met for the first time and how they began to know more about each other. There was no doubt that he was fond of her. He even wanted to quit one of his goals to protect her. He always thought he was doing the right thing, but not this time. There was something more this time that he noticed when he felt the warmth of Yugi D's lips. He liked it and felt himself blush.


	8. Chapter 8

**Her feelings**

Back at home, the little actress was feeling more offended than ever. Gis started to worry because her daughter didn't even want to talk with her. Even when she tried gently to convince Yugi D to tell her about the problem, she wouldn't. She didn't talk right away so Gis thought it would be better to leave her alone, but just before leaving, Yugi D. asked her mother to stay, then just couldn't hold it anymore. She just had to take it off her chest:

Yugi D.: Mom, I hate him! He's such an idiot! Who does he think he is? Why didn't he take my advice? He just followed his impulse as an idiotic womanizer. My first kiss was supposed to be special. It's an insult having it stolen by him! I feel so stupid. I was the one who did everything to make him come back to the play... I'm so dumb.

Gis: Oh, sweet heart... it can't be that bad. I mean, you've been hanging around with him a lot lately, right? Maybe that will open your eyes and see the good parts of him.

That wasn't the point. D didn't know why it meant so much for her. She never really believed that her first kiss had to be special at all. She was the kind of person that didn't regret anything and believed that everything happened for a reason. She just didn't want to admit that such arrogant idiot made her feel butterflies in her stomach for the brief moment.

It was a long night, but eventually everyone at the Hidaka's managed to fall asleep.

The next day, Yugi D. didn't go to school or to the summer festival. On the other hand, Yuiichi desperately wished to talk to Yugi D, so he restlessly looked around for her in the festival. He even asked her friends, who answered that they couldn't contact Yugi D. Yuiichi stood up all night, anxious not being able to find her anywhere.

The only one that did meet Yuiichi was Christina. She was more kind than ever and didn't say a word about the play. She prepared lunch and asked him to meet her after classes because she had something important to tell him. Yuiichi thought it could be about bullying Yugi D. again so he answered her aggressively. Christina frightened, told Yuiichi that it had nothing to do with Yugi D. and that she was surprised that he was so kind with Yugi D. after hearing that he didn't like her at all. He remained silent for a moment and thanked her for the lunch.

After classes Christina told Yuiichi that she was in love with him and that she was willing to apologize to Yugi D. for all the jealousy and the bad things she did to her before the play. Yuiichi rejected Christina and told her that he only liked her as a friend.


	9. Chapter 9

**The most important girl for him  
**

Later that day, Yuiichi got together with his younger sister Misao. He went to visit her at the institute where she was sent long ago because of her mental problems. Yuiichi asked for permission to take his sister to the park that was in front of the institute. Misao asked Yuiichi how he did in the play and he told her honestly how everything happened. Misao never heard Yuiichi talk so much about a girl and she just said: "You like her".

Yuiichi: What did you say?

Misao: You like her. It's so obvious. You are very interested in that girl. You have talked about her like it was your favorite hobby recently.

Yuiichi: ...

Misao: ... and you don't know what to answer now. You like her and that's all... *hmph*

Yuiichi: Uh? What's wrong?

Misao: It's nothing. I'm just jealous.

Yuiichi: Jealous? Don't be silly. Misao, you are the one I love the most in this world. Do I have to repeat it a thousand times?

Misao: I think two thousand times will do.

They were enjoying their friendly conversation when all of a sudden Misao had a headache. Yuiichi got really worried, but Misao recovered very soon and she explained that the medicine would cause her to become nauseous and get headaches like that all the time. Yuiichi asked her if she wanted to return to the institute but she said she wasn't eager to get injected again that week. So they kept chatting until Misao noticed that some girl in the park wouldn't stop spying on them. She let Yuiichi know about it and he could see little D, trying to hide behind a tree that was some feet away in front of Yuiichi and Misao.

Misao: It's her, right?

Yuiichi: Yes, it's... her.

Misao: What a childish attitude but I think I can understand her. She probably feels the same way about you.

Yuiichi: You think so? I mean she...

Misao: Why else would she hide?

Yuiichi: Well, she's kind of weird, you know. I never know what to expect.

Misao: And that makes you like her even more. That's why you have such a stupid face when you say it. It makes me want to kick her butt so badly.

Yuiichi: Hey, hey... calm down. Don't lose your temper.

Misao: I won't, besides my seizures usually happen at night so she's safe for now.

After a few minutes, Yuiichi left Misao at the institute for mental health and said goodbye in a very affectionate way.

Since the institute was near the park he came back hoping that Yugi D. would still be there. He found her at the observation deck with a view of the sea. They looked at each other before Yuiichi got close enough to talk but that provoked her to leave the place hastily. Yuiichi followed Yugi D. shouting her that he just wanted to talk until she finally stopped with a downcast glance. Yugi D. turned around trying to avoid Yuiichi's face at first but then she stared at him with a nervous look in her eyes. When Yuiichi looked her face, which was usually completely serious or angry, he noticed it was completely different, almost "shy" and that made him blush and start to stutter.

Both of them remained silent and felt embarrassed. Actually neither of them knew what to say in that moment so Yugi D. just kept walking to the dock and Yuiichi followed her. They remained silent and let some minutes go by until a nice sunset appeared in the sky. Then it was Yugi D. who started talking.

Yugi D.: That was your sister, right?

Yuiichi: Yes, that was my little sister Misao.

Yugi D.: Those rumors... are not true. It looks like you love her a lot and that you would never hurt her.

Yuiichi felt that he could trust Yugi D. He told her that she was wrong and that he did hurt Misao very badly in the past. Yugi D. stared at him attentively. Yuiichi never talked about his family with anyone and felt that she would really start to know him more since that moment.

Yuiichi: Misao started to suffer from panic attacks since she was just 2 years old. Following that many illnesses and problems came along that she would have to deal with for the rest of her life. When we were little children, we didn't understand what was going on. All we cared about, was how bad she behaved and how much she made our parents suffer. We always thought she was a bad girl. We were too young to understand. So... when our parents decided to sent her to the mental health institute where they would take good care of her, she refused to go and begged us to defend her. She didn't want us to leave her. Kentarou was touched but I turned my back to her. I abandoned my own sister, almost hating her for something that wasn't her fault. Next was the accident of my parents. They died the very same day Misao was sent to the mental health institute. It was hard but we managed to get through it. My sister means everything to me. Something I'll never forget is how they picked on her. Kids can be so cruel. That's why I can't stand bullying, you know.

In that moment, Yugi D. found out she always misunderstood him and realized that everything she thought and felt about him was wrong and now she knew that when he rescued her back then was because she reminded him of his sister.

She apologized in that moment for not understanding from the beginning and said she shouldn't have believed all those horrible things people commented at school. He replied that there was no problem, that is was just silly school rumors. He also confessed that he and his brother worked hard to become the best at Duel Monsters so they would be respected by all other students and that way they could protect Misao.

Yugi D. was completely surprised and embarrassed at the same time, she didn't expect Yuiichi to be such a delightful guy, so loyal and concerned about his loved ones. It was completely different from the image she had of him at first. His story was so touching and she wanted to hear some more. Yuiichi said it was freezing and that they should be worried about her at home and since she was the only one he has ever talked about Misao with, it should only be fair if Yugi D. returned the favor by letting Yuiichi walk her home. She accepted for the first time.


	10. Chapter 10

Distancing

Four days later, the summer festival came to an end. The winner with the most collected funds was the cinema club, followed by the basketball club and the theater club in third place. The teachers were proud of Yuiichi's participation since he was a key member in two of the winning clubs and, because of that fame, he got very busy for the rest of the week.

Sadly, for Yugi D. and Yuiichi, there was nothing more that would bind them. There was no reason to spend time together, and that thought wouldn't leave Yugi D alone. This feeling was something new to her and she didn't like it. Every time Yugi D. saw Yuiichi, it reminded her of the butterflies she felt in her stomach; those damned butterflies that she wanted to exterminate. She was hoping that Yuiichi wanted to see her, too, but that chance never came; Yuiichi's fans wouldn't leave him alone and Yugi D went back to her normal life, to see her friends that were missing her.

The days went by and they stopped seeing each other, even in the hallways, just as it used to be before the play. The only time Yugi D. could physically be near Yuiichi was on breaks, when the unbeatable Sugaya brothers defended their fame as the best on tag duelists, but it was almost impossible to see him because almost the whole school struggled to be able to watch them.

It was obvious for Yugi D.'s friends that she wasn't ok. She looked depressed most of the time and never wanted to talk about it.

One day, at lunch time, Yugi D finally saw Yuiichi face to face when their group of friends sat near one another. Both snuck a peek at each other and Yugi D. blushed every time their eyes met, but she couldn't help but feel irritated because of it. Christina, who was sitting near Yuiichi, noticed how his eyes only paid attention to Yugi D and did everything she could to distract him from watching her by trying to talk with him or taking his arm. For the first time in her life, Yugi D. felt jealous.

That day, classes ended earlier than usual for the upper class students. When Yugi D went out of her class, she found Kentarou who was waiting for her.

They went to the park together. There, Kentarou asked her if the strategies he suggested her to defeat Yuiichi were helpful. She nodded, still looking discouraged. She remained silent for a moment and that made Kentarou wonder if she was ok. Suddenly, she blushed and asked Kentarou if Yuiichi wanted to see her or if he has talked about her lately. Kentarou honestly replied that he hadn't heard Yuiichi to talk about her, but he has noticed him more absent minded lately, especially after the first day of the summer festival. Kentarou then told Yugi D. that she reminded him of his younger sister. When she heard that, her heart leapt and couldn't stop thinking that if that was true then Yuiichi most probably was thinking the same. After seeing Yugi D.'s hopeful eyes, Kentarou continued saying that Yuiichi was the type of idiot who wouldn't even dare to confess his feelings to the girl he likes, because even though he doesn't look like it, the truth is that he's a very shy guy. They continued to walk; Yugi D. kept quiet, so Kentarou said that she and Yuiichi were very similar and that it would be a shame if neither accepted their feelings. After that, Kentarou told Yugi D. he would see her later and without another word, he left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tag Duel**

Yugi D. decided to go for a walk in the same area of the park where she and Yuiichi had that little conversation some time ago, when Yuiichi visited his sister Misao. It wasn't a pleasant surprise to find out that there were two girls dueling right where the meeting took place especially when one of those girls was Christina. Naturally, she won the duel, keeping all her Life Points and making a spectacle that people seemed to enjoy.

When Yugi D. got close, Christina stared deﬁantly at her, and asked D. if she wanted to duel her. Yugi D. refused to fight Christina saying that she was not a duelist. Christina told Yugi D. to stop pretending since everyone knew about her victory over Yuiichi Sugaya during the summer festival. Yugi D. blushed when she heard Yuiichi's name making Christina angrier.

Christina: Come on! Are you a coward? Oh, I got it! How about doing a little bet to get you motivated? We will fight for Yuiichi's heart right here and now! The winner gets to be his girlfriend. What do you think?

Yugi D.: What are you saying? That is ridiculous! I would never lower myself to fight for a boy's heart like one of those slobbery brainless fangirls! Are you crazy?

Christina: How dare you insult me like that? Foolish little girl... this is the chance to win his heart and you won't escape me until I beat you in a duel! So, bring it on!

Yugi D.: I won't do it, Christina!

Many students that were near that place started coming forming a big circle around Yugi D. and Christina. Yugi D. started to feel the pressure, but she didn't want to fight for Yuiichi. That would be embarrassing and it wasn't her style, but she felt that she was being trapped in a blind alley. Suddenly Yugi D. heard a familiar voice behind her. It was Yuiichi who appeared by her side to everyone's surprise.

Yugi D.: What are you doing here?

Yuiichi: I'll duel her.

Yugi D.: Excuse me?

Yuiichi: You heard me. I'll fight along with you.

Christina: But... Yuiichi!

Yuiichi: Listen, Christina! I'll follow your rules if you face me on a Tag Duel. If you win I'll do everything you want. I give you my word.

Christina: Even... being my boyfriend?

Yuiichi: I said everything, didn't I? But if we win you'll promise to leave Yugi D. alone forever.

Christina: But I don't have a partner!

*Suddenly Kentarou appears from within the audience*

Kentarou: If this Tag Duel will let me fight along one of the best duelists from school then I guess I have no other option than to take part in.

Christina: KENTAROU! *fangirl scream*

Yugi D.: Hey, wait a minute! What's this all about? Yuiichi, are you nuts?

Yuiichi: Yeah, D... maybe a little but I'll do whatever it takes to make her leave you alone and be able to talk to you honestly.

Yugi D. blushed, surprised to hear such evocative words from him.

- DUEL -

During the duel, Kentarou and Christina showed themselves superior to Yuiichi and Yugi D. They started a ruthless offensive which Yuiichi and Yugi D. managed to fight off. Sometimes Yugi D.'s lack of experience was obvious but Yuiichi never stopped supporting her. They were enjoying the duel filled with excitement. Yugi D. finally started to smile and to accept that she had feelings for Yuiichi. He defended Yugi D. from Christina's attacks at the expense of his own Life Points. In the next move, Kentarou attacked Yuiichi leaving him with 0 Life Points and then sacrificed his own Life Points leaving just both girls in the duel. But even with all the support and despite everything she learned those days, D. lost against Christina.

There was disappointment in the face of most of the people there. Yuiichi did so much to protect her. It was obvious to everyone that his feelings for her were stronger than any bet they made. Yugi D. fell on her knees, feeling disappointed about her performance in the duel. Yuiichi came up to her and got her hand to make her stand up. Fixing her hair gently, Yuiichi told Yugi D. that she was a great partner both in the duel and the play, and also the girl he likes.

Yugi D. was so happy that she couldn't help to draw a big smile on her blushing face which she tried to hide from everyone.

Yuiichi: Christina, it would be foolish if you asked me to be your boyfriend. I'm sorry but my heart belongs to someone else.

Christina: You think I'm stupid? It's obvious. Everyone here can see that, but if you are so dumb to chose her instead of me, I don't care. *clings to Kentarou's arm*. Tomorrow morning, I'm going to duel that Brittany girl to win her place as president of Kentarou's Fanclub! I always knew he was the best, right, dear Ken?

Kentarou: ...Why me? *sweatdrop*

Yuiichi smiled and said that it was great, then he grabbed Yugi D's hand and took her away from that place, leaving everyone wanting to see more.


	12. Chapter 12

**The beginning**

Yuiichi led Yugi D. near the pier, and when they stopped, she tried to talk. Yuiichi told her it was enough, and that he should be the first one to talk this time.

Yuiichi told Yugi D. that she was a little short-tempered, stubborn, troublemaker with a big passion for what she wants. Then Yuiichi said that even though she always tried to look like a strong person, there was a vulnerable side in her, that he wanted to discover. Yugi D. was in complete silence, while her cheeks turned red with every word of him. Later he said to had realized, that he used to speak with a stammer a lot lately, when it came to say something about her. And now he could finally gather the necessary courage. to speak to her honestly. Yuiichi told Yugi D. that he loved her, and that he wanted an answer before he goes insane.

She told Yuiichi to shut up and that he was an idiot because it was obvious that his feelings were reciprocated, and that she loved him too. Placing her hand on her chest, she confessed that her heart has never beaten like this before. Then without stop being nervous Yugi D. just let her face land on Yuiichi's chest, while she grumbled about why he made her feel that way. Yuiichi hugged her, giggling a bit.

Yugi D. asked Yuiichi if she could be the second dearest person in his life since Misao was the first one and he answered that both were equally important for him but that she shouldn't tell Misao.

Then after staring at each other for two seconds, Yugi D. asked if they should go back to rehearse again a certain scene that was left unresolved, and he said that he would need more lessons since he didn't master the technique yet. She smiled flirtatiously and added that she preferred his improvised method.

Yuiichi laughed and held her tightly in his arms kissing her, like he was holding it back for long.

After that effusive moment, both of them took a breath.

Yuiichi: So what are we now? Partners? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Lovers...?

Yugi D.: What are you saying? After all you've made me suffer, consider yourself lucky if you still have my friendship.

They laughed and enjoyed each other's company, but then it started to freeze and Yuiichi walked home with her, the same way he would do every day from now on, after school.

THE END


End file.
